The Only One Who Knows
by deadly03in12love1997
Summary: A foreign mysterious girl moved to a new school. She has a big secret and she meets Castiel, Lysander and Rosalya. Can she trust them? And what will happen with her older sister? Will the two girls meet again?
1. Chapter 1-New Life

**So, this is my first fan fiction \(^o^)/** **Please review** **Your ideas are welcomed** **Love ya aaall, now...** **LET THE STORY BEGIN ( /^ω^)/~~~ **

* * *

**The Only One Who Knows**

**Chapter 1 – New Life**

_'__People may think that I'm too busy or anti-social but is not like that. In fact, I like to talk with them and I'm not that shy… It's just that… I don't know how else I can hide my secret…_'

I'm Anastasia, a Greek girl who came to live in England with his aunt, Praxiteea. Teea is a very energetic woman. She has a nice and pure soul, I can say. She is the most normal woman from my family… well, she tries to act normal. But enough about Teea. You might be curious about me, right? Well, I'm 16. I have white long hair and golden eyes. The strange thing is that I didn't dye my hair and I don't wear eye contacts. _The reason of my strange appearance is my __**big secret.**_ Now you want to know my secret, right? Well… I think I can tell—

"Tasiaaa, get ready already! Ya'll be late for your first daay!"

"Ok, ok, I'm comiiiing" I shouted my journal and got up from my desk. _'Now… what I should wear? What would a __**normal**__ teenager wear? Ah.. Got it!'_

I started to search for my t-shirt with my favorite band on it and for some short jeans. Throw some white Vans and ready for school. I ran down the stairs and throw myself in the blue car where a pink haired woman with purple eyes was waiting for me. It was Teea, my mother's twin sister.

"I told you to hurry. Now you'll be late, Tasia.."

"How many times I have to tell you to stop calling me _Tasia_?" I said with an annoyed face.

"Why you hate it that much when I call you like this?"

"For Fuck's Sake, I just _hate _it!"

"But that's how your mother call—"

"THAT'S THE REASON WHY I HATE IT, OK? ONLY MY_ MOM _CALLS ME LIKE THIS, NOT MY _AUNT_! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Anastasia.."

"Aunty… I…" I took a big breath "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't want to sound like this…"

"No, is ok… I understand. I'm the one who has to apologize."

_'__Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why I said that to my aunt?! I was so mean…'_

"Are you… on your period?" Teea spoke softly.

"WHAT THE HELL, AUNTY?! WHY YOU ASK SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS?"

"I just want to know more about my little princess. So, you didn't tell me, are you?"

"… maybe…"

"_I KNEW IT!_ That's why you have the face of _shut-the-fuck-up-or-I'll-murder-you_" she laughed while I was sulking with embarrassment.

After 30 minutes we arrived to my new school, Sweet Amoris (strange name for a high school). Here I'll learn French and Spanish.

I've took my stuffs and I went to my new locker. After that I went to my classroom because my first period was about to start.

In my way to the class B I bumped into a girl.

"Uh, oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was go—" I paused as I noticed that the girl had long white hair and golden eyes like me.

"What is it?" The mysterious girl asked.

"N-nothing… Y-you look a lot like me" She stared at me.

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, that's true!" She gazed at me again. "What's your name?"

"Anastasia"

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia. I'm Rosalya but you can call me Rosa. You're new here, right?" I nodded in agreement. "You need some help?" She asked me again.

"Well, you know where is class B?"

"GOSH! You're in class with me?!"

"I-I dunno…"

"LEMME CONDUCE YOU TO DA MOTHAFUCKING CLASS. _WE_ WILL STAY NEXT TO EACH OTHER AND TALK _AAAAAALL_ THE PERIOD!"

"Uh, ok." Rosa took me by the arm and grabbed me to the class. She seems a nice person but a bit scary. Maybe one day I could trust her and tell her **_my secret_**.

We arrived to the class. She took a seat next to the window and I sat behind her.

A warm hand touched my shoulders. When I turned to face the person I saw a boy with red-bloody hair and grey eyes who sent shivers down my spine.

"Could you give me a pen?" He said with a bored face and I obediently gave him a pen.

In the middle of the period I received a piece of paper with a message on it.

**_'_****_Seems like we have a new little girl in school, heh?' _**It was from the red-head.

**_'_****_Yeah. Why you ask, Cherry?' _**I responded

**_'_****_No reasons. What's your name?' _**

**_'_****_Anastasia'_**

**_'_****_Like the Russian one?' _**He smiled and I couldn't stop but look annoyed. I hate that stereotype. In fact, who the fuck is that Russian?

**_'_****_No. Is a Greek name and it means _**_resurrection__**. What's your name, grumpy?'**_ I asked.

**_'_****_Castiel'_**

**_'_****_Like a castle?' _**I smiled.

**_'_****_No. It comes from El Theophory _***Google it* **_and it means _**_Shield of God__**' **_

Something hit me in the heart. I looked in his eyes and I saw a sparkle. _'Those eyes… and the spark… it couldn't be…'_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Sorry for this really short chapter. I promise the next will be better... I hope... **_BYE, MY CANDIES _**~~


	2. Chapter 2-My Secret

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you guys will like it! Please review and give me some new ideas. I'll really be grateful.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – My Secret**

The truth is that I'm not really a human. My father is Apollo, a deity of ancient Greece and my mother was a nymph named Castalia. Her themes were art, creativity, joy, children and inspiration. Her symbols were cartoon characters and fountains. This Goddess embodies the force of artistic inspiration. Her power is so profuse that art often depicts her simply as an ever-flowing fountain from which we can drink when our motivation wanes. One day, after I was born, Apollo transformed her into what art often depicted her. The reason? I and my aunt still don't know why. With the fear of sharing the same fate as my mother I went to the fountain to ask her what I should do.

_"__Tasia, don't worry my dear. The curse can be broken but only if you find __**the shield of god**__."_

_"__But how and where?"_

_"__In the place where lives a women who has the same face as me. When you will find him you will see a spark in his eyes."_

The only two persons in the world with the same face as Castalia were I and her twin. _'Praxiteea… How am I supposed to know where she lives?' _

Somehow, I managed to find her and here I am, in England, next to Bloody… What the hell should I do now?

"What is it? You lost into my eyes or what?" He said while smirking at me.

"Whaaaaaaaa— Noo, of course not!" That was a big lie. He really has nice eyes that makes your cheeks grow hot. But what I was supposed to say? 'Nah, you have nice eyes and I'm a deity who is looking for "The Shied Of God" and hey, your eyes were sparkling so sure you are the one I'm looking for!' Even for me sounds like I'm really insane.

"So why were you staring?" He said with a grimace on his face.

My cheeks flustered in embarrassment just at the thought. I was searching for an excuse while the bell was about to rang.

"I-I wasn't staring, I was just—" *riiiiiiingg* "Oh, look-at-the-clock-gotta-go-byeeeeeee" I ran from the class with my face reaaaaally red. Bright red, I can say. _'Why I was so nervous?' _

*boom*

"Ah, I'm sorryyyy!" _'Ugh, what's with me bumping in everybody?'_

"No, it's ok. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."Said a boy with white hair and dreamy eyes. One of them was green and the other one was a gold-ish one. He was wearing Victorian clothes.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Nothing important… I believe your name is Lysander, isn't it?"

"Whoa… actually, is true" He told me a little bit shocked. _'Shit, I used my powers again…'_

He came closer and spoke at me softly: "Are you a Goddess or something?"

_'__How did he find it?'_—"N-no… but I'm from Greece. Does this count?"

"Not really."

"Why you asked?" When I asked I could see a small blush. With a hesitant voice he said: "You face looks like a nymph. You look mysterious and the way you speak makes me think even more that you are one."

"You really like the Greek mythology, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Someone patted on my shoulders.

"Hey little Aphrodite." It was Castiel. _'Tch…Right in the worst moment… and what the hell? Aphrodite? I don't have blonde hair!'_

"What you want Bloody Mary?"

"You didn't tell me: why you were staring?"

"If you saw a boy with period in his hair and grey eyes wouldn't you stare?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you look weird!"

"Who talks! You have white hair and golden eyes!" He said irritated.

"I know I'm ugly, ok?" As I said that a moment of silence came.

"I-I… didn't said you're ugly…" Castiel spoke with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"You said I look weird."

"It doesn't means you're ugly… A-actually, your coldly white hair and your golden warm eyes m-make a… nice contrast…"

He looked so embarrassed. I looked so embarrassed. _WE_ were embarrassed.

"…anks…" I said breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I said 'Thanks', ok!?" Just thinking at what he said about me made my cheeks grew hot. "You also.. aren't ugly…"

"Thanks…" He said a bit disappointed.

_'__Ugh! Why I said this? Why I'm such an idiot? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! … … … Wait… Why I'm so nervous again?'_

After the classes finished I went home and had dinner with Teea. We ate _musaka_. It was as good as back home.

"So how was your first day?"

"Pretty good, I think…"

"New friends? Something?"

"Well… I've met a girl Rosalya and two boys: Lysander and Castiel"

"That sounds interesting! Give me more details!"

I told her about Rosa and how she looks a lot like me and that she is overly excited, about the dreamy Lysander and about Cass and his name meaning. After dinner I ran upstairs and prepared for bedtime.

My room isn't really big. A small bed next to the window and with a little bookshelf next to the bed. It was a simple and elegant room.

I put on my pajamas and went to sleep. I could hear someone playing a guitar. I think it was from the neighbors. Listening to the beautiful male voice accompanied by his guitar I felt asleep.

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this such a long long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time

to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own

Do you need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time... on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time...on my own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time... on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody

Don't ya think that you need someone

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

You're not the only one

* * *

**Again, sorry if is a short chapter. The songs is "November Rain" by Guns 'n' Roses and I don't own it! Also I don't own My Candy Love. SEE YOU LATER, CANDIES -flies away with the cape on-**


	3. Chapter 3-You're my neighbor!

**Heeey, sorry if it took much time. I can't write really fast. My hand is broken soo...-sigh- it will take me time to write long chapters.** **Lol, the reason why I started to write is that I have to stay all alone in house and is boring and here I am, writing fanfictions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – "You're my neighbor?!" **

I was in my comfy bed, still sleeping when the damn alarm rang.

*riiiingg* *riiiingg*

"WHAT THE— Oh, is my alarm. What time it is?" I looked to the clock and I saw it was 9 a.m. . "_Crap!_ Today I start at 9!" I tried to get up from my bed but I couldn't. My body felt hot and heavy and I was unable to move.

"Auntieee! Hurry here, please!"

She ran in my bedroom and said worried:

"What is it?"

"I can't move and I'm hot." *ofc you are, candy, with that sexy eyes why wouldn't you be?*

"You don't remember?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, after you went to bed you begun sweating and I came to check your temperature and you had fever. Darling, you're sick."

"Noooooo… I'll miss school!"

"Oh yes, and you will stay home for 1 week!"

"Whyyy?"

"The doctor said so.. not my fault, little"

"But you don't have work?"

"Of course I have."

"And what are you going to do? You will leave me alone?"

"Of course not. I asked the neighbor to come and take care of you when I'm at work. I gave him a copy of the house key so you don't have to go down and unlock the door for him. Don't worry, he is a nice person!"

"_He?_ You asked a _stranger_ to take care of me? Even a _boy_?"

"Sweetie, is gonna be alright! And if not, you know you can call me or the police."

"Ugh, fine, fine. I understand…"

"I'm happy you do, now I have to go. If I'm late for work my boss will be made at me."

"Ok… Bye Teea!"

"Bye Nastia!" She said while leaving the house, letting me all by myself.

_'__Wait a second… did she just call me Nastia? Well, is better than __**Tasia**__…'_

*click* *click*

I heard the front door opened and footsteps who came upstairs.

*slam*

A boy with red hair entered my room.

"_CASTIEL?!_"

"That's my name, Misty. Why so surprised?"

"Wowowooo… first: Why are you here? Aunty said that a neighbor will come and take care of me so what are you doing here? And second: Misty? Serious? What did that come from?"

"Idiot, isn't that obvious? _I'm_ your neighbor, duuh."

"You didn't answer the second question."

"You're mysterious."

"Mysterious?" I grinned and laughed silently.

"Isn't a foreign girl with snowy white hair and golden sunny eyes who stares at you 'for no reason' mysterious?" He grinned

"You're more mysterious than me, Cherry."

"Why you think so?" He smiled.

"Isn't a boy who murdered someone to dye his hair and who compliments strangers mysterious?" He laughed.

"I'm done. You win!"

We talked and laughed till I started to chough.

"Ah, I forgot you're sick and take care by my little baby."

"You don't have to be babysitting me!"

"Of course I have to. You still have a fever and you mustn't move from your bed. Now, let me tell you the rules"

"Rules?"

"I'm going to take care of you only if you obey my rules." He grinned.

"No way!"

"Fine, stay here alone."

"I don't see a problem here…"

"Ok then. Bye." He left the house.

"Tch… Don't worry, she said. He is a nice person, she said. Is gonna be alright, she said…" I muttered to myself as I got up and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. Or I tried…

"Huh…? W-why is suddenly… everything is s-so blurry…" *boof*

I felt like I was falling in darkness and the only thing I could hear was a person screaming my name. Somehow, it was familiar but I couldn't say who was. After some time I woke up in my bed and the first thing I saw was Castiel sleeping next to me.

"Huh…?"

*snore* *snore*

"Awe, he looks so cuuute. He looks exactly like a puppy!" I don't know why but I started to play with his hair gently. His hair was so soft. I gazed at him warmly till—

*squeeze*

"Whoa…" I tried not to wake him up but… _'What should I do when he is hugging me so tight? He seems that he is sleeping so maybe he didn't do it on purpose. B-but… he is so warm and close /'_ In his embrace, trying not to, I felt asleep.

**After some hours**

" Wake up '_Sleeping Beauty_'."

"Nnn…"

"Or I have to _kiss_ you?"

"Whoa—Stop mocking me, you idiot! How much time I've been sleeping? And why are you hugging me?" He laughed.

"Well, you didn't sleep that much aaand I'm not letting my pillow go till she will obey my rules."

"Fine, but tell me what happened before. I only remember I was in the kitchen and my vision blurred."

"Well, I entered the house and I saw you collapsed on the floor. I took you to your room and I put you in your bed and somehow I felt asleep too."

"You said you will leave me alone so why are you here?"

"You, idiot. I was joking. I went to the pharmacy to buy something for your fever… I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Thank you…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Now, let me tell you the rules:

For now, if you want or need something call me as _Onii-tan_.

"Whaaaa—are you crazy?!"

"Shut up and let me finish:

This day you will stay in bed. You can't move.

I'm the one who is taking care of you so I'm doing all.

Whatever it is, obey my orders.

Understood?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?" He grinned

"Yes, Onii-tan."

"That's much better. Now, stay here and relax. I'll go down and prepare something to eat."

He did as he said and in 10 minutes he came back with a bowl of soup.

"Thanks, Onii-tan." I tried to get the bowl to eat but he took it away from me.

"Nononono. I'll feed you."

"You _WHAT?!_"

"Open the mouth, the train is comiiing, choo choo!"

"You don't have to treat me like a baby…"

"Of course I have to! Now obey my orders and say: Aaa."

"Fine. Aaa…"

*gulp*

"Good girl!"

"Ugh, I hate you…"

"Aw, you know you love me." He grinned.

After that we talked till the time for me to sleep.

"Good night, Misty."

"Wait…"

"What? You want me to sing you a lullaby?" He said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Not really…"

"Then?"

"I heard you yesterday playing the guitar."

"So?" He said a bit embarrassed. *you know, that tsundere face of Castiel when is blushing, damn, him*

"I liked it. Will you sing this night too?"

"Tch… wait here." I did as he said because he told me to obey his orders… *nope, Tasia. It was only because you couldn't move, you little piece of shit…*

"Ok, I'll sing you but only this night and only because it will help you to fall asleep." He said this and started:

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for.

Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure

'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.

In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,

And my spirit is crying for leaving.

In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,

And the voices of those who stand looking.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,

Then the piper will lead us to reason.

And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,

And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,

It's just a spring clean for the May queen.

Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run

There's still time to change the road you're on.

And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,

The piper's calling you to join him,

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?

And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our soul.

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How everything still turns to gold.

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last.

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

Covered in his sweet voice, in harmony with his guitar, filling my hear with joy and warm feelings, the sweet and welcomed sleep came.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. The song that Castiel sang is "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin.  
** **P.S.: I don't own the song**

**Ah! Also, I forgot to write in the last chapter that Cassy takes Tasia to the courtyard and here he talks with here about the staring thing.  
Oh yeah, and Lysander is spying. Bad Lys, bad!** **By the way, don't forget to review**

**BYE MY CANDIEEES~~**


	4. Chapter 4-Why you're here?

**Ok, sorry if I'm late. I didn't have internet (I was to my grandma and I'm going back at her next week, sorry)** **There will be something you will want to check but first, read the chapter and review! Let's begin:**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – "Why you're here?!"**

The week that I stayed home with Castiel taking care of me passed fast. Now I'm back to my 'normal' life and I'm late for school _AGAIN_. _'Put a black t-shirt, a white hoodie, throw some yellow Converse and ready to go to school!' _

"Anastasiaaa, still not ready for school?"

"I'm comiiing, Teea!"

I entered the car and my aunt dropped me at school.

In my way to the courtyard I saw a familiar face. She had dark and long, curled at the end, brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Sis!" I yelled and hugged her as hard as I could.

"I..Can't..Breath.." ( x_x)(w^) -(Tasia and her sis)

"Ah, I'm sorryyyy!" I let her go.

"So… my dear younger sister… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Whoa—First of all, I was here first and second… _You _don't talk like this with your younger sister who missed you, Dina!"

"Sorry, sorry…" She took my closer and whispered: "But what are you doing here?"

"Looking for _the-shield-of-god_, you?"

"Same."

"Sooo, you'll stay with me and aunty, right?"

"…"

"Right?!"

"Yeah, yeah, why not?"

"Yaaaay~"

_'__My older sister,Adina Marie Lethia, is here, Yaaaay~' _I showed her the school and my friends. After that I stayed and talked with Rosalya.

"So, how was your week?" She winked at me.

"What? What happened with your eye?"

"C'mon, don't play with me! I know Castiel took care of you…" She winked again.

"So? What's the problem?" I blushed. _'Damn, face, why you always do this to me?'_. I told Rosa all that happened and after that I went and talked with Cassy.

**Dina's Prov**

Sia (my sis nickname, she doesn't like Tasia) showed me the school. Pretty nice here. I've met a girl, Rosalya, who looks like my sis. Also, I've met Castiel. Sia seemed to like him. _'Awe, my sis grew old. She will get a boyfriend for sure.'_ After she showed me all her friends I went to talk with that guy with white hair.

"Hey."

"Hey" He didn't make eye contact with me. He was writing something. _'I believe that he is writing a song.'_

"Your name is Adina, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but call me Dina. You're Lysander, right?"

"You and your sister guess my name really easy, no?" He smiled warmly. _'He is cute… and his smile is mel—wait a second, what I'm saying?!'_

"Would you mind if I'll sit next to you?"

"Neah, go ahead."

I sat and took my sketchbook and a pencil. I started to draw a bird sitting on a tree. Lysander was next to me, in his Victorian clothes, looking at me.

"Uh, I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"I was just…admi…ng…"

"Huh?"

"No, nothing."

"Oh, o-okay." I continued to draw my bird but—

"You're good at drawing." It was Lysander.

"Thanks. What are you writing?"

"Nothing important. Just some lyrics."

"You like writing?"

"Yes. It's like a hobby."

"Can I see?"

"Not really."

"Oh, c'mon! Just a little look."

"Fine." He passed me his notebook. I looked at the lyrics. It was about a girl.

"Can you sing it to me?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you can sing it to me."

"…"

"Please."

"Ok." He begun to sing it. His calm and nice voice melted my heart.

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I came here to talk

I hope you understand

The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you

And how could, anybody, deny you

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter now I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green eyes

Honey you are the sea

Upon which I float

And I came here to talk

I think you should know

The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find

And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind

Because I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter since I met you

Honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green eyes, green eyes

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

"It was… beautiful…"

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course! I don't lie!"

"Thanks… Are you a good singer?"

"Not really…"

"C'mon, I sang you something, sing me one too."

"Oh, okay."

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

"Wow…"

"I told you, I'm not a really good singer…"

"Are you kidding?! It was awesome!"

"Huh?"

"Your voice… is just—Come with me!" He took me by the arm and pulled me into a hidden room where were a boy and a girl.

"Shut up, Cassy, you know you're a good guitarist!"

"No, I'm not!"

They were Sia and Castiel.

"Oh, hey Dina!" She hugged me as always. I hate hugs…

"Whatcha doin' here? Lys?" The red-head asked.

"No time to explain. Castiel, bring the guitars. Tasha, prepare for recording." They did as Lysander said.

"And now what?"

"Dina will sing."

"WHAT?!"

"He said you'll sing." Sia and Cassy said.

"But I-I can't…"

"Of course you can. Now, take the lyrics. We will sing together."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll help you." He took my hand and squeezed it and gave me his typically warm smile. I nodded in agreement and gave his hand a squeeze too.

**(**ok, I'll write **Lysander's **parts with bold and _Dina's_ parts italic. _They_ together will be with bold and italic**)**

**Oh brother I can't, I can't get through**

**I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do**

_Oh brother I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_

_**Oh I wanna talk to you**_

**You can take a picture of something you see**

_In the future where will I be?_

**You can climb a ladder up to the sun**

_Or write a song nobody has sung_

**_Or do something that's never been done_**

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

_Tell me how do you feel?_

**Well, I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak**

**And they're talking it to me**

**_So you take a picture of something you see_**

**_In the future where will I be?_**

**_You can climb a ladder up to the sun_**

**_Or write a song nobody has sung_**

**_Or do something that's never been done_**

**_Do something that's never been done_**

_So you don't know where you're going, and you wanna talk_

_And you feel like you're going where you've been before_

**You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored**

**Nothing's really making any sense at all**

**_Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk_**

**_Let's talk, let's ta-a-alk_**

* * *

**That is for today. Next chapter at 3 reviews. **

**Ah, also, a little concourse: The song that Lysander "wrote" I didn't own. If you guess it you'll get and OC in the story so good luck all^^**

**The second song: Imagine Dragons - Demons**

**And the last song: Coldplay - Talk**

**Tell me what you like and what you don't. New ideas are welcomed **

**(/ w)/** **BYE CANDIES~~~ **


	5. Chapter 5-New Band!

**So, here is the new chapter, guys! I wouldn't update for a time because ... slow internet *grandma's surprise: she came and took me back and now I connected my phone with my laptop to use the internet from my phone and update***

* * *

**Chapter 5 – New Band!**

"Wow… it was something…" I said to Dina.

"You didn't tell me that your sister can sing, Misty…"

"I didn't even know! All I knew was that she is the black sheep from our family… Oh, and stop calling me Misty, Bloody."

"First, you stop calling me Bloody."

"Then how you want me to call you?"

"…dunno…"

"You want me to call you _'honey'_? I said sarcastically.

He blushed. "Of course not!"

"How you say, honey."

"Hey!" He blushed more.

"Aww, are you blushing?" I said teasingly.

"O-of course not!"

"Aww, Cassy is blushing!" I smirked.

"S-stop calling me Cassy! And I'm not blushing!"

"Kawaii~"

"W-what you said?"

"I said your cute." He blushed even more *Aww~* "ESPECIALLY when your blushing." I continued.

"I'm not!" _'He was so damn red, aww… wait, why I find this cute? (O-O)'_

"Oh, honey, you really are a tsundere…"

"Tsunde—what?"

"Tsundere: A person who doesn't show his true feelings." Dina told him.

"I-I show my true feelings!"

"Yeah, sure, honey. We all know that this is a lie. A _big _one."

"Oh, you wanna say that I like you or what?" He smirked.

_'__The asshole Castiel is back…'_

"That's what I'm saying."

"Why would _I_ like a little girl like you?" He smiled.

"You can't hate me, babe."

"And if I don't hate you why you think I would like you?"

"Dunno."

"You see? You have no prove that I like you." He smirked.

"You were blushing, honey." I smiled.

"I wasn't!" *blush, aww~* "And stop calling me 'honey'!"

"Yeah, yeah, how you say, _honey_."

"Oh, I understand…" He smiled.

"What?"

"You like me." *Castiel's teasing face*

"I don't!"

"Oh, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Right… you don't like me. You love me!"

"No, I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked.

_'__Damn, face!'_

"You, idiot…"

"You can't hate me, babe." He smiled.

"I wasn't blushing! Is just… too hot here…"

"Yeah, yeah, how you say, _honey_." He smirked.

"Are you two going to kiss now or not?" Dina and Lysander said.

"WHAA—WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It doesn't sounds that bad, Misty." He smirked.

"Stop teasing me… -.-"

"You started."

_"__Dear student, soon we will have a Halloween Party and we are looking for a band who will sing all the night."_

"Hey, we can be the band!"

"Awesome… the _we-can-do-anything_ Anastasia is back…"

"Said the black sheep…"

"A band doesn't sounds that bad." Castiel approved me.

"Castiel and I will be the guitarist and you two can be the singers."

"I-I can't sing…"

"Sis, stop acting shy. Sing them something."

"No. I don't wanna sing now, black sheep."

"Why is Dina the black sheep?" Lysander asked.

"She is only good at singing and drawing. Oh yeah, and she is very clumsy."

"I'm not!" *poof, all the pages from her sketchbook flew in the air*

"Just as I said. Our family is knew because of his handiness and creativity."

"Perfection, better said." Castiel said.

"Nope, not really. Nobody is perfect."

"I am nobody."

"STFU"

"You know you love me, honey."

"Hey, red-head, stop flirting with my younger sister."

"What…?"

"Or you kiss her or you stop flirting. If you do something… do it right!"

"Fine for me."

*chu~*

He gave me a lightly kiss on the cheek.

"WHAT THE ACTUALLY F—"

"Calm down, Misty. I did it only to see your _kawaii_ reactions."

"—uuuuck…"

"Why are you blushing, honey?"

"Damn, stop teasing me…"

"Aw, Misty is blushing"

*click click*

"What was that?" We asked.

"Me and Lysander decided to let you two alone and have some cute time here. We will go and tell the principle about the band" Two voices said.

"Take care of you~ Stay virgin~"

"Tch… I'll try not to murder you later…" I muttered to myself.

"Hey, Misty."

"Huh?"

"Sing me something."

"What? NO!"

"Remember the night when you were sick…"

"Fine! Fine! I'll sing…" I took a CD with a negative, putted it in the tape and started.

Baby, can't you see

I'm falling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

"Damn…"

"Told ya, I'm not a good singer."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not a good si—" He took me closer to him and hugged me.

"Shut up." He said a bit annoyed and looked in my eyes and continued: "Why you do this to me?"

"Huh…?"

"Why you mess my head like this every time we see or talk? Why?"

"Whaaaat…?"

"Why…?" He said as looking at my lips with his hungry eyes. He came closer and whispered one more time: "Why?"

His face was so close to mine. _'Is he… going to kiss me?'_ Somehow, I felt scared and happy at the tough that maybe he likes me. That means…

*click click*

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Still waiting for the winner.**

**The song: Yael Naim-Toxic *better than Britney, srry***

**Also, more reviews: more chances for me to update. Bye, bye**~


	6. Chapter 6-Let's Do It, Misa-chan!

**So, here is chapter 6~ Is kinda short and I find it pretty boring, but hey! We need boring chapters to get to awesome chapters that are full of fluffiness and make you feel so done sooo~**

**Ta-daa~**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Let's Do It, Misa-chan!**

*click click*

Someone entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey moment, you two… but–"

"The principle said that we can be the band and that we have two months to prepare for the party." Lysander interrupted Dina.

"Heeey, _I_ wanted to say that!"

"Sheesh, don't be mad."

"I'm mad at you—" *chu~*

Dina blinked.

"What was that?" Me and sis asked.

"He he, your sisters really acts like you." Lysander laughed innocently.

"Wowowooo, tell me why you did that!"

"Is something only me and Dina knows." He winked at her and she blinked one more time but now you could see a small blush in her face.

"Since when Lysander acts childish?" I whispered to Castiel, letting sis and her _'new boyfriend'_ (because they seems a couple) have _'a cute moment'_.

"Is the first time I see him like this too." He blinked.

"The hell…?"

"The power of love~" He said sarcastically.

"Said the boy who was about to kiss me…Oh yeah, why the hell would you do that?"

"Hey, is not my fault that when you were singing that song you looked damn horny—"

"WHAT THE—Shut up, pervert!"

"LET ME FINISH." I calmed. "As I said, Not my fault that when you were singing that song you looked horny. You know, hormones…" *awkward~*

"You're saying that my voice turned you on?" I laughed teasingly.

"No!"

"Oh yes, you just admitted!"

"What? When?"

"You know, hormones…"

"Hey, you looked like you wanted me to kiss you and I just wanted to do you the favor."

"SHUT UP YOU OUTTER SPACE PERVERT ALIEN—"

"Stop acting like Misaki or I'll have to call you Misa-chan and be your Usui~"

"THE HELL?! NO!" *Anastasia's rage mode*

"Aww, you're blushing~ Say _'BAKA'_ as Misa-chan~"

"Since when are you an Otaku?"

"I always was an Otaku, Misa-chan."

"Castiel, stop it already!"

"Ne ne, call me Usui~"

"You're not blonde, you idiot…"

"But the power of Misa-chan's love can make me look like him~"

"Ugh, you're such a teaser…"

**Dina's Prov**

_*~flashback~*_

Castiel was flirting with Sia so me and Lysander went to talk with the principle about the band and let the two have a cute moment~

"You think she will accept us as the band?"

"Sure, why not."

"But what if there is already a band?"

"Then why she asked for one?"

"What if she doesn't like how we sing? Or she doesn't like that Castiel will be the guitarist and she wouldn't agree—" *chu~* I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it already. Everything will be fine."

"W-what was that?" He said while blushing. _'Hehe, he looks so cute, aww… wait, what?'_ I mentally slapped myself.

"I did it to calm you~ Don't misunderstand me~"

_*~end of flashback~*_

"Earth to Dinaa!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said that we're locked."

"WE ARE WHAT?!" _'If this was a story where the author manipulated us I would kill her/him instead…'_ **(A/N: *gulp*)**

"Castiel and Tasha said that we can stay here and chose the songs from the party and that they will go to get Armin, Alexy and Rosalya's help to carry all the stuffs to your home and prepare everything for the party, so yeah, when they left the looked us."

"That brat… my sister said anything more?"

"Yes. She said: Stay virgin~"

"Damn… I'll murder her later… That little piece of shit. I hope she will get in the fucking hell before I throw her in a enormous bowl of lava and torture her for the rest of her damn life—"

*chu~*

"LYSANDEEER!" *blush blush blush, aww*

"Sorry, you were to nervous. I wanted to calm you." He winked. _'Damn, he makes me blush even harder!'_

"Awe, how cute." He poked my cheek.

"Stop it!" *bluush~*

"Aw, aw, how cute."

"KYAAAA" He was so close! **(A/N: Dina, stop it or you will transform into a tomato)**

*squeeze* He took me by the cheeks.

"Isanee, oh it aedy. Ets art oiing!" (Lysandeeer, stop it already. Let's start working!)

"Nope."

"EEELP, E IL EIP ME!" (Heeelp, he will rape me!)

"I'm not going to rape you. I don't have a condom with me, sorry."

"AT?!" (What?!)

He started laughing so hard at my reactions that it made me blush of embarrassment. After that he let me go and said:

"Fine, fine. Let's start working."

**Anastasia's Prov**

After we left Dina and Lysander alone we went and asked Rosalya, Alexy and Armin for help. They accepted. Rosa and Alexy will organize the outfits for the party, Armin will fix the sound and stuffs like this, geek things, Lysander will be the pianist (he is the only one from here who knows how to use a piano), Castiel will be the guitarist, me and Dina the singers and we need a drummer… _'Shit, I forgot about this…'_

"What is it, Misa-chan?"

"We don't have a drummer… AND STOP CALLING ME MISA-CHAN!"

"We can ask Iris. She is a close friend of mine that is a pretty good drummer." My heart ached a bit at the words: close friend, don't know why, don't judge me. I don't like him or something… I think and hope o.o

"What happened? Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not…!"

"Aw, Misa-chan is jelly~"

"Noo, I'm not!"

"Misa-chan is the only girl in Usui's eyes. Always remember this…"

"Huh…?"

"N-nothing…" He turned his face away? Was he blushing? Yes, he was and it was damn cute… wait, what? Never mind.

We got at my house with all the stuffs we needed and with Rosa, Armin, Alexy, Castiel, me and…

"HOLY SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT DINA AND LYSANDER!"

"Calm down. I'll go with you and get them." Castiel said.

We went after them and took them home. Now, we are ready to start.

"Ok guys, are we all?"

"Yes!"

"We have only two months and there are lots of stuff to do. We want the party to be perfect. Understood?"

"Understood/ Aye Aye!"

"Wait, who said "aye aye?"

"It was me, Misa-chan~"

"First Usui and now Happy… what is wrong with you, idiot.."

"Nothiiing~"

"Fine, fine. Everybody ready?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Now are you going to sing that song from SpongeBob, Misa-chan?"

"NO."

"Fine, I'll sing it~ WHOOOOOO…. LIVES IN A—"

"I get it! I get it! Now stop!"

"Say: please~"

"Please~" _'Try not to murder him…'_

"Ok ok. I'll stop, but only for Misa-chan~"

"Yeah yeah, everybody ready?"

"YES!"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**So, nobody knows the song? Should I give a hint? Fine: Is from Coldplay, now, guess the title. Also, I'll have a co-worker, Sma-**

**Sma: YOU DIDN'T MAKE THEM KISS!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW YOU ENTERED MY HOUSE?!**

**Sma: Your door is open, you know?**

**Anastasia: I'm also mad you didn't make me kiss Cassy...**

**Me: YOU TOO?!**

**Castiel: Aww, you wanted to kiss me~**

**Me: I'm not surprised anymore...**

**Anastasia: SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! -blush- I DIDN'T!**

**Castiel: -pulls her closer- You know we can kiss now, right? -smirk-**

**Anastasia: Kyaaaa, perveeert- -chu~-**

**Misaki: Hey, you, stop using my phrases!**

**Me: Really normal...**

**Usui: Misa-chan is angry, aw~**

**Misaki: SHUT UP OR I'LL USE SOME MAGICAL KEYES AND CALL SOME SPIRITS TO MURDER YOU!**

**Lucy: Hey, now are you making fun of me!**

**Natsu: Don't worry Lucy! I'll help!**

**Grey: Hey, idiot!**

**Juvia: Grey-sama~**

**Natsu: You again?!**

**Me: -sigh- I wish there was Monster or Marie to take care of them... I'll call Erza...**

**Erza: Need some help?**

**Me: Yep**

**Erza: Want me to beat the shit out of them?**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Erza: Ok. HYAAAAA - throws them in space- Ready! Now... where is my cake?**

**Me: What cake?**

**Erza: The cake you are going to pay me for throwing then in space.**

**Me: Uh, look at the time! GOTTA GO, BYE! -runs while Erza is chasing her-**

**Erza: You... COME BACK, YOU BRAT!**

**Happy: Also, don't forget to review! Aye~**

**Gajeel: Where is Levy?**

**Happy: Sure not here, Gajeel.**

**Levy: Here I am~**

**Happy: Well, maybe she is here...**

**Levy: Hey, can I post the chapter?**

**Gajeel and Happy: Sure, go ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7-Too Many Feelings

**Me: So, here is the damn cute chapter where everything gets at the point I want to get. Damn, I'm so tired. I hope you like it.**

**Sma: Are Anastasia and Castiel kissing?**

**Anastasia: Yes, are we?**

**Me: Just wait and you'll see -sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Too many feelings**

"Rosalya, Leight and Alexy, bring the materials and start working on the clothes."

"Yes ma'am!"

"The hell? Ma'am? By the way, Armin, you have all the boxes, microphones and computers you need?"

"Yes, captain!"

"Go to school and prepare the scene. Call us if is something wrong, understood?"

"Understood!"

"Lysander, Dina!"

"Yes?"

"Is the playlist ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm not a guy, lol."

"You're right. I'm sure I'm not gay." Castiel said.

"What? Whatever. Give me the playlist please." Dina passed me the page where they wrote all. _'Hmm.. looks fine for me!'_

"Now, Lysander."

"Yes?"

"You go with Castiel and get the instruments into my studio."

"Wait, you have a studio?" The three asked.

"Of course I have one, you idiots. Then why I told you to come to my house?"

"Now that you mention… by the way, we don't know where your studio is."

"Fine, fine. I'll go with Cassy and get everything into the studio. You two get the lyrics from the songs."

"But how?"

"I don't know, I don't care, find a way anyway."

"Fine."

I went to the car with the red-head following me. We took all the instrument to the studio and ta-da, we were ready to repeat. All we had to do now is to wait for Lysander and Dina with the lyrics.

"Why you chose me over Lysander?" Castiel asked me

"You're stronger than him."

"Only that?"

"And I'm sure Dina has a crush on Lysander soo… If you know what I mean…" I winked.

"Oh…" He said a bit disappointed.

"… And I know you better, anyway…"

"I see…" He smirked. _'Get ready for the teasing Castiel in 3… 2… 1…'_

"So, we can continue from last time, right?" He pulled me closer and smirked at me again.

"Huh? What to continue?"

"Don't play dumb. After the song…" He gazed at me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't . My body wouldn't move from his hug. I didn't want to stop him. I can't lie to myself anymore. I like him, no, maybe even more! But is strange for a nymph to be in love with a human. Remember, be not_ fall._ If I felt I had my heart broken but my heart is fine, I think. I don't know. I'm too confuse. But if I'll be with him I'll have to tell him my secret, right? He will run away from me, he will think that I'm crazy. He came closer and touched my lips with his finger. I wanted that badly him to kiss me… wait, what I just said? NO NO NO NO, ERASE EVERYTHING, NO NO NO, I DON'T LIKE HIM, LALALALALALA!

"Sigh… I don't know what you did, Tasia…" That nickname… It sounded so sweet and sad at the same time… "But you messed my head, really, I can't thing straight… I hope you know what that means…" When I wanted to respond him I was stopped by his lips and I felt a wave full of emotions who hit me and let me drown under his kiss, my body melting in his arms. My mind went blank and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He bitted my lower lip as wanting me to allow him to enter. I opened my mouth and in just one second I could feel his tongue searching for mine. For 5 minutes we exchanged kisses. Slowly and passionate sweet kisses. I don't care anymore. I love him. I'll do anything to be with him and I'll fight for him no matter what. For a minute we paused and gazed at each other. It was my time to confess to him. "Castiel, I…"

*click click*

"Shh.. they're coming… Maybe next time, Tasia" He smiled gently, kissed my check and let me go.

"Sorry, we're late!"

"Don't worry. Let's just start. What's the first song?" He said.

"Is a duo between a girl and a boy. Who wants it?" Dina asked.

"Don't look at me! I'm not singing that!"

"Neither me." Castiel said.

"Fine, Grumpy Cats, I'll sing it with LysanDEER."

"Lol, LysanDEER." Me and Cass said.

"Hey, stop making fun of my name!"

"Hey, you're the one who seems in love with deers!" Castiel laughed.

"Actually, I'm in love with a girl."

"Oooh, good job bro, tell me who is the lucky girl!"

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

"Guys, let's just start!" I said tired.

"Only if you kiss me, honey." He smirked.

" Stop. Teasing. ME."

"Tehe~"

"I hate you…"

"And you said I was the one tsundere here…" He smiled.

"Sheesh, stop it, _Cassy_."

"Fine, _Misa-chan_."

"Hey, you two. Stop flirting, we are working here."

"KYAAAA, BIG SISTER, STOP JOKING!"

"Aww, how cute!"

"Ok, who gave Castiel an "Aww" potion?" Lysander said annoyed *Lysandeer, lol*

"Why are you so annoyed, Lys?" Castiel asked.

"He is concerned that you might steal his Dina." I teased Lys.

"Maybe… but hey! She is not my Dina…yet…"

"WHAAAT, STOP WITH THE JOKING, WE HAVE TO START WORKING!" Dina said with a high voice.

"Calm down. We have two months. Also, I'm pretty tired. We better go sleeping. You, guys, can stay here tonight if you want. The floor is free…"

"Aww, and I thought we will sleep in the same bed." He gave me his puppy face. _'Damn… just resist him…'_

"Not this life, sweetie."

"Sheesh, I'll sleep with Lys on the floor and you two can have the bed." Dina said.

"Wait, what?!" She took me by the arm and whispered in my ear: "Hey, I wanna sleep next to Lysander. I kinda like him, ya know? Plus, you and Castiel seem a nice pairing…" She grinned.

"Ok, fine. So Dina will sleep with Lys on the floor and I'll s-sleep with C-Castiel on t-the b-bed."

"Yaaaay~" The three of them said. _'Why are they so happy? Anyway, I'll just go and prepare to sleep… in the same bed with Castiel." _I blushed at the though.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"N-nothing!" I ran upstairs and prepared myself to sleep.

**Dina's Prov**

After my sis ran upstairs I showed Castiel her room and I got the pillows and blankets I and Lys needed.

"Yawn, I'm tired…"

"I'm too. Let's sleep then."

"Ok ^-^" I rolled myself with the blankets like a sushi.

"Pfft…" He laughed.

"What..?"

"You look like a _gyros_"

"Well, well, look who knows something about Greece." I grinned.

"I know some little unimportant things…" He said shyly. _'Aw, how cu—focus on the conversation, Dina'_ I slapped myself mentally again.

"By the way, why you rolled yourself like this?"

"I'm cold, nothing important."

"Sheesh, come here." I tried to move with the blankets still rolled over my body. "_Without _you rolled in the blankets…" I throw them away and came next to him.

"What is it—" _'He hugged me. HE FUCKING HUGGED ME, SQUWEEE~ Chill Dina, JUST FUCKING CALM DOWN!'_

"Still cold?" He smiled as a little blush appeared on his face.

"…"

"Be sincere."

"Well, I'm still a bit cold…" I said shyly.

"Then come closer or I'll have to force you into another hug.." He threw me another warm smile. _'Damn, I think I'll end with my nose bleeding…'_ I did as he said and cuddled next to him. We talked a little more till we felt asleep, hugging each other.

**Anastasia's Prov**

I entered my room in my pajamas and for my surprise:

"Oh, here you are, Tasia."

"Y-yes, where are your pajamas?"

"I don't have them with me. Can you give me some training pants and a t-shirt?"

I threw him the pants but I didn't find a t-shirt.

"I don't find any t-shirt that will be good for you, sorry…"

"No need to worry. I'll sleep shirtless."

"WHAT?!"

"What's so strange?"

"Y-you'll sleep half n-naked, idiot!"

"And I'll be cold, Tasia…" He gave me his puppy face again.

"Whatever, I'll go to sleep." I threw myself in the bed and he did the same, sitting next to me.

"How cruel. Not even a good night kiss?"

"Why would I—" Then I remembered the time in the studio. "Never mind…"

"Oh, yeah… what wanted you to tell me in the studio?"

"Huh?"

"You know, after I _kissed _you.." He smirked.

"It was… nothing…"

"Liar~"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, you are! A big one!"

"Noo—" He stopped me with a kiss.

"I hope this reminds you that Misa-chan is the only girl in Usui's eyes.." He said while blushing.

"Huh?"

"That means I like you, idiot… and I don't care if you'll reject me."

"Castiel, I.. I also like you…" *tsundere blushing face, aw* His eyes widened in surprise but you could see his joy. Surprising, he didn't say anything. He just hugged me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging my pillow."

"Hey, the pillow has feelings!"

"And also I have feelings for the pillow." He smiled.

"Why now you're so lovey dovey? Power of love or something~?" I teased him and he blushed.

"…maybe…" He said shyly.

"Aw, now you act shy~"

"Yawn, I'm tired~"

"Fine, fine. Good night~" I gave him a little shy kiss on the lips.

"Tasiaaa."

"What?"

"I'm cold…"

"So?" He came closer and cuddled like a little panda. "Aw, I get it, I get it. Fine." I hugged him and he muttered some words, I hope not curse words.

"You know…" I said to him, " We can't tell Dina and the other. If she finds she will murder both of us and throw us in hell or in a bowl full of lava and she will torture us for the rest of our lives…"

"I don't care. Right now I'm cuddling with you and some time ago I just kissed you. I'm so done…" I couldn't damn resist him and kissed him. He pulled me closer and as the last time, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We repeated the scene from the studio but this time he did something more. He pressed his lips over my neck and sucked the spot where his mouth touched my skin. He gave me a hickey.

"Why you did this?"

"That's the way I show others that you're not free anymore…"

"That means I have to mark you too. With all those girls near you…"

"Aw, you're jelly~"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Just admit, Tasia. You're jelly~"

"I'm no—" He kissed me again and after he finished he said with a sad face: "Too bad… I am jelly when you are near other boys…"

"Tch, Castiel, look at me."

"…"

"I said 'look at me'." He did, a little bit hesitant, and turned to face me. "You…" I continued, "I love you, idiot…"

"Without idiot sounded better, you know…"

"Tch…" I came closer and I pressed my lips on his neck and gave him a hickey.

"Ouch."

"That's what you get when you're not happy with what you get or have!"

"Then I should complain more often." He smirked.

"Tch, shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"I won't shut up~"

"Please…"

"Ne ne, I like tiring you, Tasia" He grinned.

"Oh, c'mooon!"

"Tehe~ Tasi—" *chu~*

"Now.. SLEEP." He didn't say anything. Finally, silence. I didn't notice but I and Castiel were still cuddling. _'Yawn, and is so warm_~ _I think I might fall asleep…' _

"Tasia…"

"Huh?"

"Don't… go…" He muttered some words. I think he is dreaming.

"I won't let you alone, idiot…" I kissed his forehead and tried to sleep. Not surprising, it wasn't that hard and in some minutes you could see that we were asleep, dreaming about hell knows what. _'Damn… too many feelings… That… idiot…'_

* * *

**Me: Now, this REALLY is the last chapter from this week (I think). I'll go sleep now. Someone post the chapter for me, idc who... -yawn-**

**Lysander: Can I?**

**Dina: Noo, I want to!**

**Lysander: Fine... but I'll let you only if you kiss me**~ *chu~*

**Sma: Why is everyone so romantic today?**

**Dina: Dunno. Lys, do you want to say the last phrase?**

**Lysander: Ok. -looks at readers- Please review. Maybe if we make 15 reviews author-san will post one more chapter! So pleaaase**~

**Sma: Yawn, I'm tired.**

**Lysander: I'm too.**

**Dina: Not the only ones... Well, bye all**~


	8. Chapter 8-Aunt's B-day!

**Me: H-heeey guys... P-please don't kill me... I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEE!-**

**Anastasia: Oh, ****_shut up_****, you're annoying... You were lazy. That's all.**

**Me: I wasn't! My little brother erased the chapter so I had to write it again!**

**Sma: Are you going to update this year?**

**Me: HEEEY**

**Lysander, Dina and Castiel: -while I'm hitting Anastasia and Sma- Anyway, ****_Deadly doesn't own MCL or the characters. She only own the idea and Anastasia and half of Dina _****(Thorn helped me too, so...)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Auntie's B-day**

**Dina's Prov **

"Wake up, little nymph."

"Huh…? Lysander?!"

"Yup, me. Still cold?"

"Not really. Now I'm fine. Why you called me nymph?"

"I called you nymph because your cute, tehe~" He poked my cheek.

"What's wrong with you, Lysander?"

"Nothing, really. I feel awesome." He smiled. "Why? You think I act strange?"

"No, but you look like a really calm person and today you are really lively. Yesterday you were too."

"…"

"It's a compliment." He took me by the cheeks again.

"Isandeee!" (Lysandeeer!)

"Hehehe…"

"Ai eks urts!" (My cheeks hurts!)

"Please, you look so cute like this~" He smiled.

"Iar such a tese…" (You're such a teaser…) When I said this his smile dropped. Now he looked serious.

"At appened?" (What happened?)

"…"

"Isande?" (Lysander?)

"…" He came closer. His face was inches apart from mine now. I didn't want to but I blushed. He smiled at me and whispered:

"You sure are a cute girl."

"U..?" (Huh..?)

"Your worried face, your pale skin, your blush, your hair, your green eyes. Everything."

"At is it is?" (What is with this?)

"I… everything…you…" He said shyly with a blush in his face. _'Is he acting shy? Is he blushing…? How… CUUUUTEEE~'_

"At…?" (What…?)

"N-nothing." He let me go. "I'll go prepare the breakfast." _'He knows how to cook?'_

"Wait… I'm going to help!" I ran after him. We started preparing the food and in some short time we were ready. We called for Castiel and Sia.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Sia asked.

"Fine." I blushed.

"I slept pretty well. I had a great pillow." He smiled at me.

"I see…" She grinned.

"So, sis, how was your night?" I asked.

"It.. it was ok." She blushed.

"She rejected me all the night…" Castiel said sulking. Well, that means sis stayed virgin… so, they aren't going to be a couple yet, no? Sad… After we finished eating we went in the studio.

"Ok, Castiel and I will accompany you two with the guitars." **(A/N: The song is Ain't No Sunshine and I prefer Selah Sue's cover with Ronny Mosuse because is a duo. I'll write Lysander with bold, Dina italic and both italic with bold)**

_Ain't no sunshine, now you're gone  
It's not warm that you're away  
Ain't no sunshine, now you're gone  
And the days seems so long  
Every since you've been away_

**Wonder why you had to go  
Wonder what's this meant to be  
Ain't no sunshine, now you're gone  
This house just ain't no home  
Every since you've been away**

_'__Cause I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
Oh, you better live this thing alone  
Ain't no sunshine, now you're gone_

**_Ain't no sunshine, now you're gone  
Only darkness every day  
Ain't no sunshine, now you're gone  
This house just ain't no home  
Every since you've been away  
Every since you've been away  
Every since you've been away  
Every since you've been away_**

**Anastasia's Prov**

"Great job, guys!" I said. "Now… what's the next song?"

"Hey, hey.." Dina said.

"What?" We asked

"What day is today?"

"7, why?"

"Shit… we are in September, right?"

"Yes, why?" The guys asked.

"OH NO, IS AUNTY BIRTHDAY!" I said.

"That's right, idiot." She said.

"Meany, is not my fault that I forgot…" I and Dina exchanged looks and then looked at the guys.

"Oh, no. No,no,no,no. Don't drag us in this." Castiel and Lysander said.

"Pleaaasee~"

"Oh, fine."

"Yay, I'll tell Rosa and Alexy to come and decorate the house for the surprise party. Who want to make the cake and who want to go and get some pizza?" I said.

"I want to go and buy the pizzas. I'm not good at cooking and you know this, sis…"

"I'll cook with Castiel." Lysander said.

"Wait… Castiel is good at cooking?"

"A bit…" He said shyly.

"Fine. I'll go with Dina and get the pizzas."

"Wait, you shouldn't call Armin to adjust the sound and also call Iris?" The red-head asked.

"You're right."

I called my little crew and they were home in 10 minutes. The boys started cooking and I waited for Dina to get the keys of her car.

"So, Dina…"

"Yes?"

"How was with Lysander?" I said teasingly.

"It… was something." She blushed.

"Details… NOW."

She told me all the details from how she rolled herself like a sushi and that Lysander said that she looks like a gyros to the falling asleep while cuddling. We arrived at the pizzeria and ordered 10 pizzas.

"I hope this is enough." I said.

"I'm sure is enough. We will be only 8 persons."

"Hey… I eat 2 pizzas when I'm hungry so…"

"Pigs eat much so I think is normal for you…"

"Meany!"

"No time to argue. We have to hurry."

We placed the pizzas on the backseats and went home. When we entered the house there were colorful balloons everywhere and a placard where Rosalya wrote: "Happy B-day to our beloved Teea!". Auntie would like it. The cake was ready and for our surprise, Alexy came with 2 bottles of red wine and 1 of champagne. Everything was ready. We were hiding from Teea.

*click click*

It was here.

"3… 2… 1…"

The door opened.

"SURPRISE~"

"Oh… my…" She started crying.

"Noo, don't cry, Auntie!"

"How to not cry when you remember it!" _'Well, at first we did forget but hey, now is fine…'_ "Thank you, my dears. That for sure will be the best birthday." She smiled.

"That's not all, Auntie." The boys said as they came with the cake.

"Oh, mine. I'm sure it taste delicious. Can I taste to see?"

"Nope. First, you have to wait till we will sing you 'Happy Birthday'" I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start singing."

I took my guitar and Castiel took his. Lysander was at the piano and Iris at the drums. Dina was the lead singer. We sang 'Happy Birthday' to Teea and after this I wanted to dedicate her a song.

"Auntie, I'm sorry for all the times I made you mad…"

"Psst, what are you doing?" Castiel whispered. I ignored him.

"That's for you, Teea…"

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake, I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

(slipping through my fingers all the time)

Well, some of that we did but most we didn't

And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers...

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile...

With tears in her eyes, Teea came closer.

"Auntie, don't cry, please…" She hugged me.

"It was, wonderful, my dear." She smiled and cried of happiness a little longer.

"Hey, don't forget about the cake!" The boys said.

"True."

"Wish something~" We told her.

"Hm… let me see…" She thought for 5 seconds and after she blew the candles.

"We hope your wish will come true~"

"It already came true." She smiled.

After that, the real party started. We danced, we ate pizza, we laughed, we had the best time ever. The party ended the next day **(A/N: That means Sunday)**

* * *

**Me: That... was something. Also guys, new story coming. Plea-**

**Sma: Hey, hey, can I say it?**

**All: Why you?**

**Sma: I never said before... -pouts-**

**Me: Fine. Go ahead.**

**Sma: -looks at the readers- Please review this story and don't forget to review the new story that is comiiing, hehe**~

**All: Byeee**~


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Chapter 9! I gained my interest in this story again, wee~**

**Sma: Good girl... he-**

**Ami: DON'T GIVE HER CHOCOLATE! -slaps my hand that was close enough to take the chocolate from Sma- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I WASTED AND HOW HARD WAS TO CHASE HER AND PUT HER IN BED?!**

**Me: MEANY! -starts crying like a little child-**

**Anastasia: SHUT UP AND POST THE CHAPTER SO YOU COULD WORK ON THE NEXT AND POST IT AS SOON POSIBLE! -growls-**

**Sma: Anastasia is a little upset because... well, you'll see why.**

**Dina: _Deadly doesn't own My Candy Love or the characters from here. She only own me, Anastasia and the idea_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 –Some break up, others get together**

**Anastasia's Prov**

It was morning and I woke up with a bad feeling. On the floor was Castiel still sleeping and I was on the bed…_ 'Wait, what? I don't remember going to bed yesterday…'_

_*~flashback~*_

"Weheeeee hehehehehe~"

"Anastasia, what the hell?" The boy came closer to me and it looked like we were about to kiss. "Did you drink?!"

"Don't worry for me, Cassy! I'm fine, weeeee~"

*boof*

I collapsed on the floor.

"Idiot, come with me. You have to sleep."

"I don't wanna! I'm old enough to stay late!"

"Then there is only one way to make it." He took me up and putted me on his shoulders.

"NOOOOO, PUT ME DOOOWN, DON'T RAPE MEEE!"

"I don't rape ironing boards."

"I HATE YOU, YOU COLD ASSHOLE!"

"Fine." He threw me on bed. "You know what? I don't care! Do as you wish!"

_*~end of flashback~*_

"Oh no…"

"Nnn…"

"Castiel… wake up."

"Mmm, what is it?" He said annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't remember much of what I did yesterday but all I remember is when I made you a cold asshole and I'm sorry… I-I was drunk."

"I already know you were drunk but I was hurt and I'm still…"

"So we aren't a couple anymore?"

"Oh, we were a couple?"

"Yes, we were!"

"I… I don't know. Maybe we should take a break."

"But…" He left. "I love you…"

**Dina's Prov**

I woke up on the couch in someone's arms… _'Wait… in someone's arms? Don't tell me…'_

_*~flashback~*_

I was going to the kitchen to bring some plates for the cake when someone pushed me into the wall.

"What the…"

"Shh…" The boy said while pressing a finger on my lips. It was Lysander and he smelled of alcohol. He was drunk.

"Huh?" He took me by the check… AGAIN.

"I like that cute face of yours when you're blushing…" He smiled with a little blush on his face.

"…! YSANEEE!" (Lysandeeer!)

"Let's go somewhere." He let me go.

"Huh?"

"Only the two of us."

"What?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.

"Lysander, where are we going?"

"You'll see, my little nymph." I could see him smiling while his eyes were sparkling. _'Oh my oh my oh my… SHE JUST SAID I'M HIS LITTLE NYMPH!'_

We arrived at a forest that was 10 minutes away by walking.

"Here we are." He smiled and sat down while pulling me on his lap and hugged me.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We are staying together… in the forest. We can talk, we can sing. We can do what we want." **(A/N: By what we want he meant kissing so DON'T THINK PERVY! -hits readers on the head with the hammer-)**

"Did you bring your notebook?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we can read something you wrote?"

"Ok."

"What's the title?"

"The moon story."

"Let's listen to it."

"There is a longing in my chest that aches for you. Thoughts of you suffocate my day as I wait here in the shadows, under the comfort of thick, warm blankets.

Do you even know?

Your brilliant beam illuminates the Earth. And she bursts with color and life for you. We danced and played in her waves, ducking, weaving and diving with joy in our hearts. But your brilliance is blinding and I am lost at sea with each pulling tide.

You said you loved me, once. Your face was all aglow. And for a moment I truly believed.

But I am called back to my place amongst the stars. And you must chase the day.

You etch a scar on my heart every time you turn your face away. You have left a thousand marks that shoot out of me and scatter across the universe. I have spent years catching each and every one and pinning them on the galaxy's ceiling. There they shimmer with the memory of you.

When you grow tired of running, know that I will be waiting. And we will dance until we fall down out of the sky. And there we will rest. And you will tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe."

"That was… cute." I smiled.

"Why… thank you. I wrote it thinking at you."

"Lysander… If I had a flower for every time I thought of you... I could walk through my garden forever." I said smiling.

"You did it again…" He gazed at me.

"What?"

"You charmed me with your cute smile…" He smiled and tilted my chin. "Look, I know we barely know each other but…"

"I think I'm in love with yo—" I tried to completed his sentence but he interrupted me with a kiss. Well it was more of a peek on the lips. That peek transformed into a long and slow kiss that sent shivers down my spine. **(A/N: I can continue analyzing the way they kissed but I'm too lazy. Let's say it was a more romantic and intense kiss than the one of Anastasia and Castiel, okay? Okay.)** After the kiss ended we gazed at each other for a little more and some words slipped from my lips:

"Lysander… I'm a real nymph…"

"I already know." He smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm a semi deity. Like Hercules."

"Y-you're what…?"

"I and Castiel are semi deities, Dina." I started crying. I wasn't sad. I was too excited and happy. First, my crush just confessed to me and kissed me and right now he told me the most important thing. He gave me the key to the door which stopped us from being together. He is a deity like me! Like my sister! And even more, now I and Sia can be sure that Castiel is the one we are looking for. Now we can save mom.

"Honey you… are a rock.." I laughed. He was so drunk but cute.

"Lysander, you're drunk." I chuckled.

"Upon which I staaand…"

"Let's go home. Is getting late." I smiled.

"And I came here… to taaalk…"

"Pfft…"

"I hope you uuunderstaaand…." I helped him get up and we walked slowly to the house.

"Green eyes… yeah, the spotlight… shines upon youuu…"

"S-shut up, drunk man…"

"And how could anybooody… denyyy yooouuu…"

"Shh…"

"I came here with the loaaad…"

"Shh... Shh…"

"And it feels so much liiiighteeeer now I met youuu… hiccup… and honey… you should knooow… I could never go ooooon withoooout youuu…" Our voices and silhouettes faded in the darkness as we approached my house. "Green eyes…"

_*~end of flashback~*_

"So I am Lysander's…"

"Mmm.. Good morning, my little nymph." He kissed my check and hugged me tightly.

"Morning, sleepy." I smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"I had the most beautiful dream."

"What dream?"

"A dream where you were mine."

"What, but I am—"

"You know… I love everything about you, except the fact that you're not mine."

"But Lysander. I am yours! The only thing I'm thinking now is that I just wanna be yours!" **(A/N: I Just Wanna Be Yours is the title of a song.. Me and my boyfriend's anniversary song. Aww, how I miss that brat ;-;)**

Lys:"Hehe… Secret I have held in my heart…"

Dina:"…Are harder to hide then I thought…"

Lys:"…Maybe I just wanna be yours."

Both:"I wanna be yours… Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours… I wanna be yours."

When we finished he quickly kissed me.

"Lysander!"

"Sorry, I couldn't retreat myself. You're just too cute~"

"Pfft, shut up, teaser…"

"Hey, you two…" It was Castiel. "Stop with the lovey dovey moment and let's go. We are late for school."

We prepared for school and went to the car. Teea drove us to Sweet Amoris.

When we arrived I felt something strange…

"I… have a…"

"… bad feeling…" My sister continued.

* * *

**Me: That was so... aww ;-;**

**Dina: Weeee~**

**Ami: Aww, she is so happy and aww**

**Me: HEEELL AND SILEENCE, I CAN FIGHT IT, I CAN FIGHT IT!**

**Ami: Ok, who gave her sugar, AGAIN? -looks at Sma-**

**Sma: Hey, don't look at me. Anyway, please tell us what do you think about this chapter and don't worry: Castiel and Anastasia will be together again because if not she will murder us.**

**Anastasia: Grr..**

**All except Anastasia: Bye-bye~**


End file.
